Turbofan gas turbine engines are known to include a fan section that produces a bypass airflow for providing the majority of engine propulsion and a core engine section through which a core airflow is compressed, mixed with fuel, combusted and expanded through a turbine to drive the fan section. In a mixed flow turbofan engine, the cool bypass airflow is ducted between a surrounding nacelle and an outer casing of the core engine section and mixed with a hot exhaust stream from the core engine section prior to discharge from the engine nozzle in a combined or mixed exhaust stream. The surrounding nacelle may include a thrust reverser capable of redirecting the mixed exhaust stream from a rearward direction to, at least partially, a forward direction thus producing a rearward thrust that may serve to decelerate forward motion of an aircraft and thereby assist braking the aircraft upon landing. Pivot door thrust reversers may be used with turbofan gas turbine engines for aircraft, including for corporate or business jets. Pre-exit pivot door thrust reversers may generally be characterized as including thrust reverser doors having trailing edges positioned forward of the exit plane of an exhaust duct, while post-exit pivot door thrust reversers may generally be characterized as including thrust reverser doors having trailing edges that form at least a portion of the exit plane of an exhaust duct.